Zac's Life
by isaiah gonzales
Summary: This story is about what happened after magic was returned. The magic community was out of whack. Read how the problem is fixed and how this boy gets through life with his magical family.( Rated M for later chapters when Zac grows into an older teen.)
1. Because I Love You

Hi, I'm Zac Halliwell. Most of you don't know me. Well you wouldn't if you didn't belong to the magical community. Ever since my siblings twice-blessed status was absolved the demons have been running a muck and the elders have been interfering way to much . So to set the world back into order the magic community came to an agreement that every magical creature will combine there magic together making a neutral child to balance it out. But something went wrong. The magic flew into the nearest human which was no other than Leo Wyatt. Everyone one assumed the magic disappeared so they decided to try again the next day. When my mother Piper Halliwell came home she and my father Leo "got it on" and I was conceived. The second meeting never happened again since the demons never showed up. The monstrosities continued happening until around nine months later when I was born. The second I came out of the womb my power was sensed around the whole world. I was an incarnation of beauty. My house became the center of demonic activity for a while till my parents got tired of fighting so often that they bound my powers, but bit by bit my powers have been coming back and growing stronger each day. That is how my story began.

ZAC GET UP! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF EIGHTH GRADE! I groggily get out of bed and open the door. "Finally, took you a while." She looks around the room looking for her second oldest son. "Where is Chris?" I rack my brain not fully awake yet till I remember our conversation.

Early this morning:  
"Zac... Zac... ZAC!" I wake up with a start. "What?" He starts to answer. "Wait, let me guess, you have a charge that your sleeping with in Pensacola but you want me to tell mom that you just left to go protect her from a wendigo. But she obviously won't believe it nor would anyone else with a brain, because they would know that wendigos only hunt during the three phases of the moon which is definitely not in the morning which is when mom will come wake me up and ask me about you. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but I think that is how it was going to go?" He showed his dumbfounded look which he is so famous for. " I recommend me telling mom that the elders asked you to watch a new charge because they think a dark lighter is after him." "Thanks, you're the best. You may be a know-it-all but you're the best." He got up and orbed away and I fell back asleep.

Present time:  
"Oh Chris. The elders called him in about an hour ago to watch a new charge or something like that. " I maneuver myself past her and head for the bathroom all the children share. I reach for the handle when Wyatt orbs in front of me. "Sorry little bro. I got a date in twenty minutes." He goes in and locks the door. I turn to go use mom and dad's when Melinda runs down the hall. "Nope I'm using mom and dads." I get infuriated and throw a energy ball in front of her. She jumps back letting out a gasp. "Did you just throw an energy ball at me?" She gives me the stare. "Believe me, if I threw it at you, you would be gone. She flicks me off while running in our parents room. 'This house is too cramped' I thought to myself. 'Wait, personal gain doesn't effect me. I can do what I want with my magic.' I quickly make up a spell and write it down. "Lighter!" A little cigarette lighter appears in orbs in my hand and I recite the spell.

"  
To keep the Halliwell family in order  
Stretch the walls of the manors border  
But to keep the mortals sane  
Make it seem like normal domain

I light it on fire and it disappears without a trace. A second later a big boom shook the house. Barely anytime went by when my parents came running upstairs and Wyatt and Melinda run out of the showers in towels. My mom came up behind me. "What the hell did you do?"  
She opens up the new door that led into a luxurious fully furnished master bedroom. "It's just what we needed. Now everybody has their own room and don't worry, the spell made it so humans think it has always been there." "Zac that's not the point. You can't solve all of your problems with magic even if personal gain doesn't effect you. We'll think of a punishment for you later now go get ready for school." I enter my new bathroom and take my shower and got ready like any other day. I go down to the luxurious breakfast mom always makes on the first day. I sit down as Aunt Pheobe comes in with Prue, Parker, and P. "Piper, what's with the new addition to the house?"" Well Zac over here feels like he can do whatever he wants with his magic so when he gets home today his powers are being bound until he goes back to magic school the next day and I mean all of his powers including spell casting. He's going to be locked in that room and won't leave. " I get so infuriated the feast goes up in flames. Mom is quick at freezing it. I calm down and the fire goes away with my temper. "Maybe they shouldn't be bound for just one day." Wyatt says as he comes down the stairs. "Wyatt he just needs control. That's what magic school is for." I heal the food and people continue to eat. Melinda comes down when Aunt Paige brings the twins and Henry Jr. When the feast ends Parker, Henry, and I go with Aunt Paige to middle school in San Francisco. I get the buzz in my jeans I've been waiting for.  
P:Start the mind chat now.  
I make a telepathic link between Parker, Henry, and I. We've been the best of friends since I can remember.  
P: So why did you make that big extra part of the house?  
Z:That house was getting to cramped and now we all have our own rooms. Trust me its way better.  
H: But now you're getting your powers bound. If you don't cool it they're going to be bound for longer than just one day.  
Z: You weren't telling me to cool it down when I returned your powers.  
P: I'm sure Henry is ecstatic you gave him his powers back, we're just trying to help you out.  
Z:Whatever. I'm out.  
I close my eyes and astral project home. I walk into my old room to begin taking my clothes inside my new room as I reach for the door I hear panting. I assume it's Chris working out so I just walk in. Boy was I wrong. I just walked in on Chris nailing a super hot chick. A second doesn't pass and I'm shocked back into my body. I quickly open the link again.  
Z: You'll never guess what I just saw.  
H...  
P...  
Z:Come on guys.  
P...  
H...  
Z: Don't be mad. I wasn't really mad at you.  
H: What is it?  
Z:I just walked in on Chris boning his charge.  
P: That's great. Now you have something on him. I've been working on a plan. When you get home from magic school you cast a spell on yourself to make you fall asleep then after you eat dinner get Chris to cast the same spell on you to make you fall asleep till the next morning.  
Z:That's brilliant. Ok it's time to stop. We're here.  
(Out loud)  
"Y'all ready to rule the school?" I say as we get out of the car. "You mean watch you and V rule it while we stand by your side." It was true I was the leader of the boys and Vanessa was the leader of the girls. Henry is my beta and Parker is hers. "Speaking of V what's been going on with you guys?" Henry said as he came out of the car. "Well we've been texting all summer and we're going to see a rom-com on Sunday. It sure would help if Parker would tell me what she says about me.""I will not tell you. And if you're so powerful then why not just read my mind or take my phone?" We arrive at the stairwell that leads to the beginning of the next year. "I thought you didn't want me to use my powers. But of you don't want me to know then I won't force it out of you. "As we get to the top we see all our classmates standing there talking. After we greet everyone I mention the elephant in the room. "Why are we waiting out here." I hear someone come up the stairs and turn around to see the most beautiful girl in our school. "Hey Vanessa." I say in my most natural voice. "Hey" she says back to me. I hear Vick in the background saying something that I decipher as the door is locked. "Let me have a look." I go to the door and telekinetically unlock the door. I twist it and enter through the door. We can't believe our eyes at how magnificent it is. The walls were painted a midnight blue the lockers were black with the schools crest on each. Everyone piles in and stares in awe. We start to venture around the top floor of the building. My group starts scanning the perimeter looking for the secret room belonging to the first boy and girl to find it. Vanessa and I are in alliance but of course I'm going to find it first. I switch over to my x-ray vision and check over the school. I was about to end my search when I saw a stairwell leading to an empty room. I go up to the wall and slide it back. I barely had anytime to react Bryan Bryant comes around the corner and sees it open. I quickly tackle him down and start talking to Henry  
Z: Send Vanessa to the math hallway now. I found it but tell her to come alone. Only two can enter.

Moments later Vanessa came running down and I get off of Bryan and we both run down the staircase. Upon reaching the door we find an envelope with ten keys and a message saying meet me in the principals office with this paper after school signed principal Newman. I take the key and open the door. The room in which we found ourselves in was big enough for two full sized class rooms. We venture around the room for a while till something happens. The whole school starts shaking. I run over to Vanessa and put up a forcefield around the room while putting myself over her to protect her. It eventually settles down and I lower my defense. "That magic of yours sure does come in handy. I wish mine were that cool. All I have is boring telekinesis and that wouldn't have saved me." "Don't say that. You have a great power. And don't worry about needing protection. You're my charge and I would never let anything hurt you." As soon as I say that there is an after shock which knocks is down with her on top of me. This position makes me a little bit hard and I hope she doesn't feel it through my pants. The heat between us is undeniable and we both lean in. Our lips finally meet after what seemed like forever and I swear that sends my penis flying. I rearrange ourselves so that she doesn't feel it we start kissing more intently when she pulls away. "What's wrong?" I ask her. "Did I do something wrong?" I'm sure my face looked hurt. "No it's just white lighters aren't suppose to be in relationships with their charges. I just can't." She gets up off the floor  
And starts to leave. "Are we still on this weekend?"" Yes but only as friends ok." She turns to leave but looks over her shoulder. "Oh and let's act normal so we seem like we're not awkward." She turns and leaves while I'm sitting on the floor feeling rejected. I wait until my boner goes down to go back up and I make it just in time for the first bell. I give keys to Henry, Vick, and Peyton and continue my day as normally as I can. I hear a knocking sound in my mind and Henry saying hello.  
Z: Yes?  
H: What's wrong with you?  
Z: You can tell?  
H: Yeah but I'm sure I'm the only one who can tell.  
Z: Well...  
H: Tell me.  
Z: Ok so during the earthquake Vanessa fell on top of me. We started kissing.  
H: Isn't that a good thing?  
Z: Well as it started progressing she stopped and made a big deal about white lighters and their charges. Now can we stop talking about this?  
H: K, bye.  
The school day continues by in a blur.  
Vanessa and I meet with the principal and give him the eight names registered to be in that room. We walk out of the school in an awkward silence when a demon shows up. I pull her down as a fire ball grazes my shoulder I pull her up and bring her to an alley. The demon follows with snakes coming out of his shoulder to flank his head. I run up to him kick him into a pipe. He combust as two more demons show up. I duck as the two fireballs go above me and into the demons. Four more come and they are as quick as lightning but I got them by slamming them into each other. Eight more come and they did what I least expected. They all aimed at Vanessa. I beat the fireballs to her and shield her from them. I take them all in the back and orb away. We crash on my bed in agony. "Zac are you ok?" She says as tears are coming out of her eyes. "V, don't worry. I'm gonna heal right up. Look it's already better." My back is just red now and just hurts if pressure is applied. I sit up and start wiping her tears away." Why did you do it?"" I don't know. I really don't." I get her a tissue and rub her back to calm her down. I tilt her head up. "It's ok now. It doesn't even hurt. " Which wasn't a lie. My back felt fine. Before I knew it she attacked my lips. We laid back and it was up again. I turned us on our sides and we continue. I feel her tongue glide over my lip and I accept her invitation and return the offer. As we get more passionate Henry and Parker come in. The room was filled with shocked and embarrassed faces. "Um... I need to use the bathroom." Vanessa says as she runs into my bathroom. "Um... My mom needs you." Henry said as he tries to suppress his laughter. I run downstairs to try and get away from it. "Zachary Halliwell, you are going to drive me insane. You are not suppose to be using your powers until you've learned control. Especially after this morning. What do you have to say for yourself?"" Well if you must know, Vanessa and I were attacked by demons when we got out of school. Now if you would excuse me I have to go research it." I quickly escape and run up to the attic I scan over the book with the description. It stops over the page of the hydra demon.

"  
Hydra demons are upper level demons who locate a being of great power an try to destroy them to take the power. Once a hydra finds its pray it will stop at nothing to destroy it. The two snakes by its head are venomous and are used to suck the magic out of its pray. The only known way to vanquish a hydra is for a non-magical being to kill it. If it is destroyed by a magical being two more hydras will take its place."

"Zac, what are you doing up here?" My mom ask as she comes up. "Just researching a demon. Vanessa and I were attacked. But don't worry we're both fine. I have to go now we are about to start our homework." I maneuver myself past her and run to my room. "Are you guys ready to start? I think we should start with history don't you?" We all sit in awkward silence while we write our Outlines.  
In time we all finish and move onto science. "Ok it's been awkward long enough you guys need to talk about this." Parker says as she pulls Vanessa and I and pushes us in the bathroom. After a moment of silent staring I speak up. "So what's going to happen between us? Are we dating or not?" " I really want to. All that crap about the elders isn't why I ran. It's cause of my parents. They won't let me have a boyfriend." I walk over to her and grab her hand."Then lets make us a secret from them."" If we do hide it, it has to be hidden from everyone. Are you ok with that?" I put my hand on her face. "As long as we are together one way I don't care." I collide our lips and we pick up where we left off except this time there was no tongue. I believe we both felt that was weird. I lift her up and sit her on the sink and we're attacking each others lips ferociously. As heat started to literally fill the room Parker came in.  
I pull Vanessa off the sink as Parker quickly removes herself." We at least have to tell them about us. They already know too much." Fine lets go tell them." I grab her hand and pull her out of the bathroom. "Ok so we've sat down and talked about us and we've decided to start dating but only in secret. Can you keep that secret?" They both nod and Vanessa and I pick up our books and move to the bed." We keep going over our answers till my mom comes up and tells us it's time to go. "Ok Vanessa grab on."Henry pushes her hand away." But Zac you always took me." I push him out of the way and grab Vanessa's hand." Well there's a new arrangement now. Parker is perfectly capable of taking you." I pull Vanessa into me and orb us up."Looks like we're the first here. Lets go get our schedules." We go up to the kiosk and handed yellow pieces of paper with our classes on them. I got

Period one-Telekinetic Orbing 1  
Period two- Potion Making 1  
Period three- Modern Magic  
Period four- Advanced Spell Casting  
Period five- Telekinesis 1  
Period six-Advanced Combat

While Vanessa got

Period one-Spell casting  
Period two- Astral projection  
Period three- Modern Magic  
Period four- Potion Making 1  
Period five-Advanced Telekinesis 1  
Period six-Advanced Combat

"At least we have period three and six together." I walk her to her class and walk in solemn silence to my class. The class went by very slowly. While the whole class was taking turns trying to orb an apple I was just sitting in my seat carving funny faces into my mine. I was walking to my next class when Chris pulls me aside." Who did you tell about what happened this morning?"" This morning? Whatever are you talking about?" I say in my most sarcastic voice." You know exactly what I'm talking about"he says as he pushes me up against the wall."I only told Henry and Parker." He pushes me harder into the wall. "What's going on here?" He lets go of me. "Nothing dad. Zac and I are just having a conversation." "That better be all. Now get to class or you'll be late." As dad turns the corner I make a mad dash to my next class barely making it in time. This class wasn't as boring as the last. In this class when I finished deciphering different ingredients I got to watch other people struggle and talk with my friends. As the bell rang I speed run to astral projection and make it just as Vanessa came out. "Zac you can't meet me at my class. People will notice."" Sorry you're hard to resist." She shoves me and we begin to walk to our next class." How was your last class?" " It wasn't all that interesting. All we did was learn about the history of astral projection. And you didn't have to walk me to our class is just around the corner of my last one." We walk into our class and take seats in the back of the class. "I know I didn't. I just wanted to."" Zac, why is your family in this class? I look to the door and see Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Prue, Parker, Tam, Kat, and Henry come in. " I have no Idea. " the bell rings and everyone takes their seats and the teacher comes in." Hello, I'm Professor Wyatt or as most of you know me headmaster. I will be teaching this class and on days I'm not here my assistant Mr. Halliwell will be taking my place." Wyatt stands up and waves to everybody and sits back down. "All of you have been chosen to take this class and I expect you to take it seriously. Now everyone stand up. I have a seating chart." After we've all been placed I'm in my same seat and all my family is placed in the last two rows. But luckily Henry and Parker are right beside me like they should be. I raise my hand and wait patiently till I'm called on." Yes Zac." "Why are all the Halliwell descendants in the back row?"" Well the elders and I thought it best since this class greatly deals with your family." The class starts and it's boring as expected. And hour later the bell rings and we start packing up when my dad says "Zac, come here please." I walk up to him not knowing what to expect. " How would you feel if you got transferred into all advance classes?" I was so shocked. "I would love it. These classes have been boring me to tears." He pulls out a piece of paper. "Here are the list of classes I was able to get you in."

Period one-Advanced Telekinetic Orbing 1  
Period two- Advanced Potion Making 1  
Period three- Modern Magic 1  
Period four- Advanced Spell Casting  
Period five-Advanced Telekinesis 1  
Period six-Advanced Combat

"Just sign your name on the line and it will be effective immediately." I take the paper and the pen and sign. "Will you do me a favor and send this to my assistant while I prepare for my next class?"I wave my hand over it and it disappears in flames. " Zac we told you you're not to use your demonic powers until you have a little more control." I let out a sigh. "Dad if I'm not suppose to use them then why do I have them. And I have plenty of self control."" If you had self control then there wouldn't have been an earthquake this morning. That little shake of the house is what set it in motion. Now go before you're late to your next class." When I make it to my next class my teacher and I have a big argument about me being in his class. Eventually I win and the class starts. Our first class was seeing how well we could recite spells so I enchanted a necklace for Vanessa and pass for that day. When the bell rings I mad dash to my next class to beat Vanessa. I arrive really early and explain to Mr. Feeney that I'm in his class again this year. I go to the back of the room and save a seat for her. When she comes in she rolls her eyes and comes and meets me." Are you not happy to see me?" I move my bag and motion for her to sit." I told you not to come to my classes. "I pull out a copy of my new schedule and show it to her. "I didn't. I came to our class. My dad changed all my classes to advanced ones. So now it's ok if I walk you to your next class." She gladly accepts the seat next to me." I guess it is now." I pull out a piece of paper and start writing her a message.

I have a present for you when I orb you home. Don't let me forget it.

I pass it to her invisibly until it reaches her. She reads it and I'm sure she blushes a little bit. All of a sudden the note flys out of her hand and up to the front of the class. " Mr. Halliwell we do not pass notes in this class. Do you want to read it out loud or should I?"" No disrespect Mr. Feeney but I wrote it in a note so people wouldn't hear it." He picks up the paper" I guess I will just send it to your father. He magically folds it and sends it out in a paper airplane. As it leaves the class room I burn it. I make a link between Vanessa and I.  
Z: Don't worry. I burnt it.  
I can see the color return to her face. At the end of class Mr. Feeney takes us to the entrance of the endless hall and gives us each a ball and we were to one at a time give it our best go with sending it down the hall so he could measure our power. Eventually it got down to me at the end and I placed my ball on the ground." Ok Mr. Halliwell on three. 1...2...3" I flick my wrist and it goes flying out of sight. " No surprise here. Top of the class again." The bell rings and Vanessa and I walk to our next class. We meet up with Parker and continue our journey. When class begins we all have to punch a power meter to be placed in the three power groups. Group one being the strongest. When it was my turn I went up to the machine flicked it and destroyed it. After I healed it I was put in group one. Vanessa and Parker were put in group two. "Ok now that we are in our groups we are going to see how you do against these fighting automatons. I watch these people fighting and these machines suck. When it's my turn I turn all the machines to the highest level and set them on me. I run up to one and punch it in the face. It tries to kick me but I push its foot away. I back slap it in the face when one comes up behind me and kicks me in the back and starts to strangle me. I pick up one of the athames and stab the thing turning it off. Another one of them jumps on my back while one punches me in the face. I swing the one on my back onto the other one and stab them both when they get up right before one tackles me. I get up and uppercut it. It regains its balance it swings both its fist at me. I grab both and head-butt it in the stomach knocking it on its butt then I throw the athame at it. The last one runs for the door but I get there first and shove it up against the wall. It throws a punch at me but I duck and kick it in the face then back slap it. I try to punch it but it grabs me and flips me onto the table. It tries to punch me but I roll out of the way and its hand went through the wood. I kick it in the face again and jump back up. It jumps for me but I jump over it making it land on the floor. I try to kick it again but it grabs my leg and pulls my legs out from under me making me fall. I get my foot loose and kick it in the chest. It punches me and grabs a sword which it begins to strangle me with from behind I elbow it in the gut then run to the door running up it and back flipping off of it then I kick it in the back and pick up the sword it dropped and try to strangle it the same way it tried me but it slung me against the wall and punches me. It tries another punch but I block it and kick it back. It charges at me but I swing the door open and hit it. I tries to kick me but I swing the door further and it kicks through the door. It pulls out and swings at me but I grab its hand and pull it through the hole making it bigger. It tries to get back up but I kick its face and slam the door shut decapitating it. "I believe I stayed within my five minute time limit." I place the athame on the table and walk over to Parker and Vanessa. "I think I'm ready to take on the hydra demons. How much harder can they be than theses robots?"" Speaking of robots, you just destroyed all of them. Do you know how much trouble you're in?" The professor says." Don't worry" I say as I heal all the machines. When the class ends I hear a knocking noise in my head and dad comes through.  
L: Zac remind everyone to meet in the main room so we can go to dinner at Halliwell's.  
Z: Ok but y'all have to wait for me so I can orb Vanessa home.  
L: Ok, but do it quickly.  
When I alert everyone I grab my bag and Vanessa and I orb us to her house. When we get there I pull out her gift and hand it to her." Here, for you. And don't worry it's enchanted so your parents won't see it. And people who come over here won't remember you have it and they also can't see it. But it does more. If you don't wear it then I can't come over. The magic in it won't let me. Unless it's like a true emergency cause you will always be my charge."" But where did you get the money to get this?" I put it on her." I have my own secret mine. It grows precious stones all the time. So I just astral projected there and got a diamond and some white gold and put it together then came back to school before anyone noticed." I spin her around to face me." Thank you." She says. Our lips meet as I orb away and go up to magic school. I change my attire and we all go down and sit at our reserved table although it didn't matter since the restaurant was closed. The only people here where the waiters and our family. When we all get served I'm desperately thirsty and drink all my drink in about five minutes. About ten minutes later I start feeling drained. "Mom, I don't feel so good." She comes over to me and checks my temperature."sweetie you feel fine. You probably just exhausted. Once you eat you'll probably feel better." And it was true. After a few bites of my steak I felt fine. Although I did feel like something was missing." So Zac I heard from your advanced combat professor that you took on six fully powered robots." Dad said as he finished his meal." Yeah it was pretty fun.I got to take out all my anger on machines and now I'm pretty chill." Eventually we all finish our meals and say goodbye. After mom closes up I try to orb home. But I can't. I continuously try but I can't." It's no use trying. That drink you drank had a binding potion in it. Have fun riding home with mom and dad." Chris says right before he orbs away. I run to the car and get in. I take my phone out put headphones in and blast out all sound. When we get home I burst through the doors and start to run to my room. As I almost reach the top eight hydras appear. One throws a fire ball at me but I jump over the banister and land in front of it and crack its neck. As expected two don't come back. When mom comes in she explodes one." Mom stop! These are hydra demons. They can't be stopped by a magical being. I have to do this. If you try two more come back in place of the one." As I say that two come. I get one of my athames out of its hiding place inside the couch. I throw it at one and it dies."Mom, go to my room and bring me my athame taped under my bed. One tries to intercept her but I jump over the couch and tackle it down." Zac I have some." My dad says with four going on him. I pick up the athame and stab one while I kick another. The one I tackled gets up as I throw the athame at it. I duck a fire bolt and go over to my last one. "Dad there is an athame in the plant by you. I say over my shoulder. I see he has three left so I make quick work of this one by snapping its neck and run over to my dad. I pull one away while my dad stabs the another. I see the one my dad is fighting disappear while the one I'm fighting throws a punch at my face. I quickly compose myself and run at it I place my hands on its shoulders and flip over it while cracking its neck." One left. But where did it go?"as soon as I say it I here movement behind me. I turn around as I see my dad jumping in front of me receiving my fireball. As my dad falls on me my mom comes down and throws me my athame. The hydra throws a fireball at me but I deflect it with the athame." Quick go get Wyatt. Dad got hit." Once Wyatt finishes him up I start crying." Why did you do it? I can take a fireball." He leans up on his elbows." You can take a fireball as well as I can in your current state. And I did it cause I love you. I can't let people I love die." Wyatt and I help him up and I wipe away my tears. I hug him before I go up stairs and mom was right. I was thoroughly exhausted.


	2. Still Have School

Still Have School

"Vanessa lets go. We'll be late for the movie." She comes out of the bathroom in a new outfit." You look fine. Can we just go?" She goes into her closet and I hear shoes being thrown around." If you just orb us inside the theater we won't be late and you save money." I walk into her closet. I stand her up and scan her thoughts. I see the outfit and I orb her into it." Are you ok to leave now?"" I'm ready. You see it didn't take that long." I roll my eyes and she pecks me on the lips. I pull her in closer and blink us to the top row of our theater. I sit us in the corner four seats that are blocked off by the walls surrounding it and remove the border between us." Do you want anything from the concession stand?" I ask her." Just get us a large Sierra Mist and we can share. I place the money on my lap and wave my hand over it making it disappear. Moments later a large bucket if popcorn and a large cup of Sierra Mist appear. I place them by her while she snuggles into me. As we get further into the movie I find myself dreaming. I quickly wake myself up and find Vanessa is asleep to. I shake her and she wakes with a start." Did I fall asleep?" She leans off of me. "Don't worry, I did to. This movie isn't that great. But I can think of other things we can do to keep us awake. I pull her in and our lips meet. She starts to straddle me and my member grows which I don't care about getting hard anymore because she's already felt it and she said it was perfectly fine and there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I grab her face and start to move my hand down her back as she starts running her hands around my abs. I move my hands down a little further and she stops." I have to go to the little girls room. I wave my hand over the wall and a little bathroom appears. She gets off of me and goes through the door. Moments later I calm down and she returns next to me. She starts nibbling on my ear and as I begin to progress I hear "Vanessa? Zac? What are you guys doing here?" Jamie says as she and Peyton come sit by us. Vanessa backs away from me and I think quickly." We're just discussing the details of the secret room. What are you two doing here?" They take the two seats beside us." We're just on a date. You know, that is what couples do. Wow I didn't know they had bathrooms up here." Jamie says. The rest of the movie is awkward and when it's over we make great haste to leave and since we were the first in the tunnel I grabbed her hand and orbed us to her house. We land on her bed in silence for a moment." You know what you said to Peyton and Jamie wasn't a bad idea. We should really start making ideas for the room." I lean us up." Ok let's go to school." I take her hand and orb us to the secret room." Orb Parker and Henry here. They can help us." I orb the two here and upon arriving Parker falls to the floor and Henry is standing with his back to us butt naked. I quickly put him in clothes and help Parker up." Sorry dude. I guess I should have knocked." Henry's face is completely red." So why did you guys bring us here?" I conjure a table with a large blueprint of the room. I walk to the table and gesture for them to come with me. Once we are all seated I explain what this meeting is about." If this year is meant to be one of the best then we have to start renovating this room. Once we finalize details they will appear on the big blueprint in front of us. I conjure us a lot of scrap blank blueprints and we start working. In the end we all have different themes. My idea was centered around the tropics with a smoothie bar in one corner a kitchen in another a fridge stocked with tropical foods and the rest of the room was occupied with hammocks lounge chairs and a flat screen TV with video game consoles. Vanessa had hers based on business that looked like a Starbucks. Parker's was a diner theme with a milk shake bar and a full kitchen. Henry's idea was all relaxation. Sofas everywhere, a big flat screen, and massage tables." Ok these are all great ideas but school is for business not for relaxing. I think my idea was best." The whole room starts arguing about who has the best idea when a thought comes to me." Wait. I have an idea that might satisfy everyone. What if instead of us all making one room around one theme we take ideas from each person so who ever comes in can drink or eat whatever they feel like. Wait one sec and I'll have a new blueprint for you. I get a new one and start sketching. I eventually finish and show the others. On the left wall the theme is diner with milkshakes and a little grill. On the back wall it was tropical theme with smoothie ingredients and blenders. And on the right wall it was Starbucks themed with different sorts of coffee machinery. These things took up half the room so the other half was completely sophisticated lounge theme. It had three sofas, four reclining massage, chairs and three hammocks, and a flat screen with a PS3, Xbox 360, and a Wii U "You see now everyone has a little bit if each. And Ness, you were right school is about business. But we are here for a break so that is why the majority is lounge based. So who likes it?" After a while Henry says " I love it. What is there not to love?"" You're right. I love it." Parker said." I guess I can deal with it." Vanessa finally said. I placed the blueprints down and they inked elegantly over to the formal blueprint sheet. I picked up the blueprint and blew on it making the stuff on the paper come out to where it was suppose to be." There we go. It looks wonderful if I do say so myself." I stock the room with food, cups, And add air conditioning. " yeah the room looks great but I have to return home. The shower has been running since I got here." Henry says." Fine." I orb Parker and Henry to their houses and take Vanessa to her house personally. " Vanessa, come down here." Her mom says. I let go of her." Perfect timing I guess." I pull her into me and kiss her right before orbing away. When I get home it's around six o'clock." I'm home." I yell loud enough for the whole house to here. I go into the kitchen and grab a drink when I hear Wyatt call out my name." I'm in the kitchen." I shout out. Seconds later Wyatt comes into the kitchen." Hey, I was thinking about going out to the stables. Want to come with?" I put the cup in the sink and begin washing it." Sure. We haven't been there in what, three months?" I dry it off and put it back." Just about. Although I should have been going more often. Marie has been getting bigger and I should have been riding her daily." We go upstairs to change and meet in the living room."Ready?""Ready!" We orb to the magic stables and walk to our stables. When we reach Wyatt's stable, the veterinarian was there standing over Wyatt's unicorn." You're just in time. Your mare is about to give birth." Wyatt looks at me then back at his unicorn." I thought she was just fat." We walk inside the stall just as Marie squirts. Moments later hooves appear with a filmy bag like thing over it which the vet rips open. She grabs the baby horse's hooves and starts to pull. After a few more pulls a girl oreo color unicorn with wings comes out. Wyatt and I look at each other. "It's impossible." Wyatt says as he starts shaking his head. "Wyatt it has to be. There is only one Pegasus here. Plus, our horses do graze in the same field. It's the only explanation." We look over to Marie and the vet is pulling again. This one looks just like the other except it's blotched like a standard cow and it's a male." I call the girl. I shall call her Oreo and she shall be mine. And she shall be my Oreo. Now excuse me while I go ride my Pegasus." I start to leave when the vet stops me." I'm sorry but the stables are closed today so I have to ask you two to leave now."I can tell Wyatt's about to protest so I pull him aside. "It's ok Wyatt. We'll come back another time. Wyatt shrugs away and orbs somewhere. I quickly do the same and arrive in the dining room." I'm home... Again." I look around the house till I find my mom and aunts in the attic. My mom is brewing a potion, Aunt Phoebe is searching the book, and Aunt Paige is scrying."What's going on? Is there a demon that needs killing?" I get nods and go over to Aunt Phoebe and make the book turn to the page she was looking for." Thanks. Piper are you done with the potion?" My mom says yes and Aunt Phoebe says the spell. Moments later a swarm demon shows up and starts throwing fireballs. We all start dodging them as they barely miss us."Crystals! Circle!" I yell as the demon gets trapped inside the crystals. Mom gets up close to him. "Where are you guys keeping Sarah?" Moments pass and there is no answer. Eventually I get tired so I blow up his hand. He screams in agony but still refuses to talk so orb the potion out of my moms hand and throw it at him. "Why did you do that?" Mom asks me." We weren't getting anything out of him." They go back to there post and I go over and rest my hands on Aunt Paige transferring some of my magical energy into her. After a few seconds the crystal finally lands." I got this." I orb to the location to find a girl tied up. I quickly undo her knots just as the swarm king and some of his minions show up. I orb her home just as fireballs come at us. When I reach the attic I quickly help mom put potions in vials."They're coming." As soon as I finished that a swarm of Swarm demons came. " find the spell to kill the king. "I'll fight them off. I put up an orb shield around them and start fighting them off. I start blowing them up left and right but more keep coming. "Found it." Mom yells. I jump into the shield and orb us to the king. When we get there I start protecting them again. A demon jumps on my back as they start. "Demon swarm that serves as one, Vanquish him from which they come." They all blow up including the one on my back. I fall on the ground and try to put out the fire on my back. Aunt Paige comes over and helps me while healing me. When we get home Aunt Paige orbs Sarah home and I go to my room. When I reach my room I get in bed and astral project to Vanessa's room. "Babe, guess what happened..." When I fully appear in her room, both of her parents are there looking at me. About an hour later they let me leave after grounding Vanessa and are still deciding about us. I get back into my body only to be grounded for three weeks by my parents about fifteen minutes later. The next morning when I arrive at school I meet up with Vanessa. "What did your parents say?" I ask her while grabbing her hands." They took my necklace. They said I'll be ungrounded either by summer or by getting that necklace." I pull her into me. "Don't worry. We still have school.


	3. Christmas

I wake up on the ground with Chris in the room." Did you move me to the floor?" I say in my most accusing voice. " It took you long enough. Come on let's go open presents." He darts out of my room and I quickly follow him. When I get downstairs my parents and siblings were gathered around the tree. We divide our presents and start ripping. When we were done I got three new video games, a new case for my phone, a nook, two new cologne, some clothes, and other little things. As we start gathering trash more presents come in from the elders. Every year we all get presents from them. The size of the present goes down with age until mine but I just think that's a bribe to keep me on the good side." Wyatt go open it so I can get mine." Chris says as we rush back to the tree. The gift giving happens one at a time going from oldest to youngest. Wyatt opened his revealing a mountain bike. Chris opened his and got beat headphones. Melinda got various shoes and I had to wait till Parker opened hers. About five minutes later, a box appears. I pull on the strings and the box opens with nothing in it. "Looks like someone is a naughty boy." Melinda says." No I haven't. They probably just made a mistake." As I finish that sentence I see white lights forming inside the box. When the lights go away a little sleeping puppy appears with a note. "Mom!" Melinda yells as she runs to find her. I take the note and open it.

"

Zac Halliwell, you have been granted a familiar. This dog is an American cocker spaniel. Take care of her and she will take care of you.

Merry Christmas,

The Elders

"

"What is that?" Mom asks as she comes in." It's my gift from the Elders. It's my new familiar." I pick the puppy up and place her in my lap." You can't have a dog."" But mom, that's not fair. You had a familiar." I start petting her sand colored fur." That was different. Cats do not pee and poop on the floor."" I promise I'll take her out everyday and feed her." I give her my begging look."We'll wait to see what your father says." She leaves the room and I orb my presents and I up to my room. I land on my bed and put the puppy on the pillow. I lay down on my stomach and look at her. I start racking my brain for the perfect name for her. After a while her eyes open. I start petting her and she wags her little stub of a tail. I try to rub her head but she bites my hand." Aren't you a little spicy girl." I go back to petting her back when she pees. "We're going to have to get that bladder under control." I say as I pick her up and orb the pillow into the washer machine." Zac are you packed for tomorrow?" Dad says outside of my room." Yes dad. I could leave for L.A. right now." I shout back to him." Just be ready by 4:00 tomorrow. The plane leaves at 5:30." I pet my dog again and she bites me. "Well little Ms. Spice I believe we found a name for you. As soon as I say that spice starts barking. "Spice stop barking." She continues while I try to quite her. I keep shushing her till I hear screaming and breaking wood. I put a orb shield around spice and run out. I get to the stairs and see mom unconscious. I run down, wake and help her up. "What's going on."I don't have time for her answer when I hear my dad in agony in the dining room. I run in there and see him getting electrocuted by the shocker demon which was suppose to be dead. "Aunt Paige." I call her as I throw an energy ball at the demon. Instead of the energy ball hurting the demon it energizes it electrocuting my dad more. "Dad!" I shout. Dad disappears from the floor and appears in my arms. I blow up the shocker demon and it goes into an outlet. "Aunt Paige." I yell as I place dad on the couch and heal him. "What do you want?" I help dad up. "Go get Aunt Phoebe and the spell to vanquish the shocker demon. Quick!" She orbs away." Mom, I'm gonna need you ready for a vanquish." Aunt Paige orbs in with the book and Aunt Phoebe." Ok get ready I'm about to flicker all the lights to make it come out. I telekinetically flicker all the lights when things go bad. Instead of one shocker demon ten come out. I quickly put us in an orb shield. "How is that possible. There is only suppose to be one shocker demon." Aunt Paige says in shock. "I guess the one split cause all the flickering I did." They all start shooting electric beams at my shield. I look up at the top of the stairs and see my siblings there. I orb them in just as a shocker demon nearly misses them. "How are we suppose to vanquish all of them." Aunt Phoebe asks. After a few minutes it hits me. " I have an idea but it's risky. An I also need something that rhymes with ours."I say. We fog down a list quickly till I hear the word bars which is a containment thing like net shield."I got it." I say. "Whatever just do it." Mom says.

"

What's ours is theirs,

What's theirs is ours,

Let our bodies cross the bars,

We offer up our place to share,

Switch our bodies through the air.

"

In swirls of white lights we switch places with the shocker demons. "Crystals! Circle!" The crystals circle the demons and I let down the shield restoring my energy. I grab the book and turn to a new page.

"

Take their powers

Blessed been

Multiply there strength by ten.

"

Suddenly ten more of each charmed one stepped out of their host body. "Zac, what did you do?" Mom says with a surprised tone in her voice. "Don't worry. Hopefully if all of you say the spell it will vanquish all the demons. Just try it." They all gather around the circle and recite the spell.

"

Vanquish, we, three witches cry.

One final shock and then you die.

"

The spell did the desired effect but all the combustion inside the crystals was overwhelming and ended up destroying the crystals entirely. "I'll go get a broom." Dad says as he leaves the room.

"

Ten by strength multiply, been blessed, powers their take.

"

All the copies suddenly started flying back into the original bodies. "Looks like our demon cage is gone." Aunt Paige says as she picks up the remains. We all look up when we hear barking."Spice!" I say shocked accidentally orbing her into my hands. I remove the shield and put her down." When did you get a dog?" Aunt Phoebe asks. "This is a gift from the elders. Her name is spice. She's my familiar." After a few minutes of fondling spice, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe leave with a reminder about dinner from mom. I go up to my room and lay on my bed. I put spice on my stomach and rest my eyes. Without notice of tiredness I slip into slumber. My dreams are filled with fantasies of Vanessa and I on a beach. When I wake up its almost time for dinner. I wake up the sleeping spice and lay her down on the bed where she begins to sleep again. I quickly shower and get dressed and head down stairs with spice trailing behind me. As I reach the bottom stair the door opens. "Hey guys." Aunt Billie says as she walks in. I go to the door and give her a hug. "Zac, will you be a deer and go to my car and get the presents. I tell spice to go back to my room and walk to her car. I begin to open her trunk when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I grab the hand and sling the body over me slamming its back on the trunk door. I gasp when I see who it is. "Uncle Coop! I'm so sorry." I say as I help him up. The rest of the women step out of the car and help Uncle Coop to the door while I get the presents. When I get in, I place the presents under the tree. "Zac, can you please set the table?" My mom asks. As I finish that job the Mitchell clan comes in. After we all get settled, we join around the dinner table and start eating. Around the end if the meal Parker, Henry, and I start talking about what we got. As we walk to the kitchen to put our dishes up, it's my turn to tell what I got. As soon as I finish saying I got a dog they threw their dishes into the sink and run up to my room. I let out a sigh and quickly follow behind them. When I get up to my room spice quickly gets away from the hands that were caressing her and ran to me. "Just give her a while. I'm sure she'll warm up to you sooner or later." We start talking about our retreat when my dad comes to my door. "Come on guys, it's time to open presents. We begin walking down stairs with spice circling my feet. When I get downstairs Uncle Coop and Aunt Phoebe pass out their gifts. It's our tradition that after dinner the Aunts and Uncles give little magical gifts to their nieces and nephews. I open my box and a glass orb flies up glows pink and flies inside of me. "What just happened?" I ask as I back away from the box. "That was a special orb that lets its keeper speak all the languages of love." Uncle Coop says. "Oh. Gracias señor." I walk back to the tree as mom hands out the gifts. I play with spice until Aunt Paige passes out gifts. "Sorry boys but I could not bring your gifts here. I'm sure Piper would blow me up if I did, but you will get your gifts the next time we go hunting." Uncle Henry says. I watch the girls open their presents and the got flashlights that turned into a taser. Finally Aunt Billie gives out hers one at a time explaining them as she went along. Finally she got to me. I open my box and find a rock. "What is it?" I ask her while looking at her questionably. " that's a piece of a meteor that came to earth. I enchanted it so it becomes anything the owner wants it to be. But I could only do enough so that it transforms to a thing you can hold with one hand. Just imagine you holding it and it will change to that." I pick it up and picture myself holding a star. It instantly changes itself to a perfect five edged star. I keep changing it from object to object. Eventually I stop and turn it into a bracelet. I get up and give all the adults a hug. I pick spice up and head upstairs. "Ven conmigo!" I say to Henry and Parker. They both give me a wierd look. "What? All I said was come with me. You guys look like I spoke a different language." They get up and follow after me. I close the door after they enter and sit on my bed. I open my nightstand and hand them both envelopes. "Joyeux Noël" they give me that look again. " I said Merry Christmas. You guys need to get your ears checked. Anyways these are for our trips. They are linked to my mines gold. The amount that you spend makes my gold go away but since it grows back you can go crazy with it. But just for this trip." When the platinum cards come out their names are put in. The door burst open and Melinda, Prue, Tam and Kat come in. "What are you..." I say as they push me off the bed, take spice, and run out. "What just happened?" Henry ask as he gets up. "Our sisters just stole my dog. "What are we going to do?" Parker says as I help her up. "I'm going to get her back." I storm out my door and walk towards Melinda's room. I reach for the handle and as I touch I fly backwards smashing into the wall. "What was that?" I hear mom yell from downstairs. "Nothing. I just fell." I get up and walk back to her door. "What was that?" I ask as I study the door. "I think that was Prue's new gift she got from Aunt Billie. We pace around till I think of an idea. I go get Wyatt and Chris and bring them to Melinda's door. We grab each others hands and recite a spell.

"Door unlock, no magic block.

Door unlock, no magic block.

Door unlock, no magic block."

The door glows and my brothers leave. "Ok I'll leave our mind link open so if you think of a helpful idea just tell me." I can tell Parker was about to stop me but I opened the door and fling the girls against the wall. They get up as I look for spice. I look at them and see spice in Melinda's hands squirming to get loose. I see Tam and Kat both raise their hands and I deflect both of their powers making Kat freeze and Tam smash against the wall knocking herself out. Spice finally jumps free and begins to run to me. As she's half way there Melinda orbs in front of her. As Melinda reaches down to pick her up spice disappears. "Repeat after me." Parker says in my mind. I follow her lead which results in me saying "I knew this would happen! The elders said if the dog was to be fought over then the dog would be hidden for a new owner to find. Now I have to go find her." I turn to leave and I feel a furry thing rub against my leg. "I'll make a deal with you." Melinda says as I reach the door. "Whoever finds spice first gets her. No argument about it." I take her outstretched hand and shake it. I leave her room and close the door behind me. Parker snaps her fingers and spice reappears at my feet. " Parker, you're a genius! I hug her and we walk back to my room after showing spice to Melinda. We talk a little while longer until we all crash on my bed.


	4. Los Angeles

I send spice back into the house after we load Aunt Billie's car. I say goodbye to everyone in the house who for some reason we're all peppy for four o'clock in the morning. On the ride to the airport we talk about everything were gonna do. We reach the airport around 4:35. We meet our teacher and get our boarding passes. We check our bags, go up to our terminal, and leave Aunt Billie with the other chaperones and go over to Vick. "Thank God you guys are here. I've been here since four all by myself." Vick says. We sit down as more people come in. Eventually our group is all here except for one. I continuously glance around looking for Vanessa. Eventually they call our seats. Our class has taken up all the first class seats. I had seat number one and Vanessa was suppose to have seat number two. I sit in my seat and place my carry on bag on the window seat. "If she misses this flight I'm personally going to bring her here." I say to Parker and Henry who are sitting across from me. Five minutes later I almost give up hope when I see her turn around the corner. It takes all my strength not to kiss her so I settle for a mediocre hug. I take my bag off her seat and move it to the floor. "So how has your break been?" I ask her a little to excitedly. "It was boring until yesterday. My parents gave me the best gift." She tries to talk more but I interrupt her. "Vorbind de cadouri." I reach into my bag looking for the object. "What did you just say?" I look up at her. "Im sorry. I got the languages of love for a present so if I don't monitor my speech I accidentally say it in a different language." I pull a box out of my bag and hand it to her. "Zac, we said no gifts." She whispers. "Just consider this a token of my appreciation." She takes the box while rolling her eyes. She slowly starts to open the box. She lets out a gasp but quickly changes her faces reaction back to normal. "Zac, how much did this cost?" She says in an astonished voice. "Don't worry on the cost. Just let me put it on you." I take the charm bracelet out of the box. I clasp it on her but the pandora clasp is really confusing. I eventually get it on and I let the silver cauldron hang from her wrist. "Now I feel bad about not getting you something." She says in a sad voice. " Wait, I do have something but I was going to wait to show you later." She gets up and scoots around me. She opens up the over head compartment and takes her bag out. She gets out a little box and puts her bag up again. She opens the box and inside is the necklace I gave her when we started dating. I obviously knew it meant her parents excepted us so I got up and kissed her passionately on the lips. Little did I know, the whole first class was looking at us. When I pull away I see what feels like a thousand eyes just staring at us. Vanessa blushes and goes back to sit down. I follow her lead and our phones start blowing up. I start a mass text saying we'll answer questions when we land and to turn their phones off because the plane just started moving. I turn my on airplane mode as Vanessa leans her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I follow her lead and close my eyes too. The next thing I know we're on the ground. "May I have your attention please." Our teacher says to us. "You have forty five minutes to do whatever you feel like. Just make sure to watch the time, I'm sure none of us feel like waiting." When the captain finally stops the plane and its safe to leave I unbuckle, grab our bags, take Vanessa's hand, and swiftly walk us out. We stop in front of a shop called See's Candies. We quickly think of a story of how we got together without magic in it. As soon as we get our stories straight they spot us. We let them crowd us and we tell them the story. After we finish we grab our group and start exploring. After we go to baggage claim we go to the ground floor and look around the brookstone they had. We leave with barely enough time get on the bus. When we get on the bus we claim the back and compare vacations. Our first stop is the hotel. We get our roommates and our key cards. I'm rooming with Peyton. As we get to room 314 and I enter the key. When we step in our breaths are taken away. The room is humongous. It has two beds and a pull-out. I claim the bed by the window and place my things down. After we both get fully situated we agree to leave the room and go see our friends. As I leave the room I hear a school bell go off in my head. "Peyton,I forgot something in the room. I'll catch up with you." He nods at me and I walk back into the room. I telepathically tell Vanessa, Parker, and Henry to come to room 314. Moments later I hear a knock at the door. I open it and all three of them come in. "Pressa vamos. The others are coming." I grab their hands and orb up to magic school just as the door handle moves. "Ready for our last midterm?" Parker says as we part ways with Henry. "I'm just happy we don't do them all in one day. This way we can get back to our trip faster." I say as we enter the advanced combat room. The bell rings and the class starts. We watch as the 1's struggle with their robot. It eventually comes down to Parker. She walks up to her automaton and starts fighting. When hers is finished Vanessa trades places with her. In the end Vanessa wins and the 3's start. When it's my turn the professor takes out my special one that learns after every battle. When we start the thing swings its leg at me. I duck under it barely making it. I back slap it but it grabs my hand. I twist around trying to elbow it in the face but it grabs my other hand. I backflip and instead of landing on the ground I push my feet against its face forcing it to let go of me. I fall onto the ground in push up position. I look over my shoulder just in time to roll out of the way of its fist. I quickly get up and knee it in the gut then kick it on the ground. It comes running at me so I kick it in the stomach. It is still up after that so I back slap it then punch it in the face. Then I use the speed from that punch to turn myself around to build momentum for my downward face punch but it grabs my arm. I kick it in the side then it punches my face. It tries to flip me but I do an aerial flip and use that momentum to flip it. It is on its back on the floor so I lower myself and spin kick it in the face. I grab its arm and fling it into a stack of books. As it gets up it grabs a sword and comes after I get a pole and get ready to defend myself when it glances over at the students. It charges at them but it follows one. Vanessa starts climbing over things to get away till I get to her and tug her behind me. My automaton swings down at us but I block by putting the pole over my head. I kick it in the stomach knocking it back. It swings at me again but this time when I block it the pole snaps in half. I start whacking it from different angles while dodging blows. I go in for another blow but it dodges it and hits me with the hilt of its sword knocking me backwards. It swings at me and I block it with both of my poles. The blade goes straight through the poles making them little stubs. I backflip kicking it in the face then throw the stubs at it. It charges at me and I go down in a split dodging it. I swing my legs a its feet but it jumps up out of the way. It swings it sword at me but I scoot jump out of the way. We do this three more times till my back is against the wall. It goes for my face but I close the sword in between my hands and push it back making the hilt slam into its face. I swing my legs at it again this time successfully tripping it. I get up and do a cartwheel. While in mid cartwheel I grab its body and sling it against the wall. As I gets up I charge it. I jump and kick it with both feet. It stumbles back as I fall on the ground. I take its sword in my feet and disarm the robot. I use my arms to push myself up and kick it in the face. It lunges at me so I fall on my back making it trip. As it falls I put my hands and feet on its chest and push it over me. Unfortunately it lands by its sword. It charges at me as I look around for a weapon. Then I see my bracelet. I take it off and transform it into an obsidian black sword. We slash at each other for a while till I find an opening. I swing my sword at its neck and it slices like butter. As I walk back I pick up a towel and start wiping off my sweat. We wait for the bell that tells us the rest of the world is unfrozen. We get Henry and I grab their hands and take us back to the hotel. "WHAT THE?" We turn around and see all four of our other friends. I freeze them as they begin to freak out. "Ok this is what we're going to do. I'll unfreeze them one by one and you guys will explain it to them. Right now I need a shower. Knock on the door when you finish telling the story to one of them." I turn toward the bathroom, grab some new clothes, and unfreeze the Holly. I turn the water on, undress, and step in. 5 minutes later and I hear a knock on the door. I unfreeze Jamie and start to shampoo and condition my hair. After letting it set I wash it out. While I'm rinsing I hear another knock so I unfreeze Peyton. I make the water hotter and it feels so good I sit down and meditate. I levitate up and go into a complete trance which makes the next knock startle me. I fall out of the air and bang my head on the floor making me black out. A knocking noise wakes me up. I get up and turn the water off. I dry off and put clothes on and walk out. Sorry I took so long. I fell and got knocked out." I look over and see our friends with the weirdest faces. " We didn't tell them about you. We thought it best you do that." Henry says. With a sigh I walk over to the bed across from them. "Ok so a year before I was born magic was out of whack. Basically mortals got magic and the magical community lost theirs. So when magic returned the magical people got together and gathered the essence of their magic into one thing of pure power. Unexpectedly the power flew into my dad and me parents 'did it' and the magic left my dad and went with me to my mom and I was born with all the powers." We hear a knock on the door. " Be downstairs in fifteen minutes." We wait in silence till we go down. When we walk outside we don't see our class. "Maybe one of the other students were playing a prank. While you were in the shower we got a knock saying to meet downstairs in 45 minutes." Holly says. "Let's go ask that guy if he's seen anyone." I point to a a man in a chauffeur uniform. "Um excuse me. Have you seen a group of kids?" He looks at me with a grin. " Sorry no. Now if that is all I'm waiting for the person in room 314 to come down." I glance back at my friends. "Um, I'm room 314." He looks back down at me. "You wouldn't mind me asking for you to show me would you?" He asks in a questioning way. "Not at all." We bring him up to my room and open the door. "I'm so sorry for my manners. Well whenever you ready to leave I'll be waiting." I feel a pull on my arm. "Zac we can't leave." I turn to the chauffeur. "Will you excuse us for one second?" I push them into the room and close the door. "Guys this is a once in a life time thing we have to take it. And I know you're thinking that the school will find out but now that you know about us I can do this. " I wave my hand over them as a clone walks out beside them. "They act like us and they won't do anything to get us sent home." I see they still are debating. "When we merge back we will remember both. So who's in?" Eventually all their hands go up. "Great! ¡Vamanos! I mean Let's go!" We walk out the door leaving the clones behind."I forgot to tell you. Our first stop is at a restaurant. The dress is fancy so will you go back in and change. We all meet downstair and I walk over To Vanessa who is dressed in a white dress that cut off at the knee. We follow the chauffeur out. This was obviously paid by someone rich cause he leads us into a limo. We slide in and the screen connecting the front and the back slides down. "I have set up reservations for you and your friends at Off Vine for brunch. " Our chauffeur says. As he turns back around I see his name tag says Rupert. He raises the divider and we start moving. Vanessa leans her head onto shoulder and nonchalantly starts nibbling on my ear. The whole car ride is filled with talk about plans for the week. We step out of the limo when it stops and a person escorts us into building that looked like an old house. He sits us down at a private table and gives us menus. After reading the menu several times I settle for the breakfast quesadillas. By the time I'm finished I'm so full I feel like I could burst. That all change when the dessert menu came. I order a Belgium Chocolate Torte. "So how long have you been witches?" Peyton asks."shhhh. This isn't the time or place for those questions." I say as our waiter comes back with the desserts. I take a bite of my torte and it has nothing on my mom's. in fact, it had nothing on her tile floors. "Umm! Zac you have to taste this." Vanessa says as she cuts off a piece and puts it in front of my mouth. I eat the piece and my mouth explodes in flavor. "I think I just had a toungeasm. Your creme brûlée kicks my torte's ***." She scoots closer to me. "We can share!" I kiss her forehead and start eating it with her. After we all finish I ask the waiter for the check. "No need to worry. This meal has been paid for in advance." Vanessa leaves to take a call.I stand up and throw my napkin on the table. "Before we leave I have to go to the bathroom." As I turn the handle on the bathroom door Vanessa comes up behind me and hugs me. "Zac, you'll never guess what just happened!" I turn around and face her. "That was my mom on the phone! She's pregnant!" She pulls my face down and kisses me. I wrap my arm around her and deepen the kiss. She hugs me tighter and pushes my bladder. "V, I'm really happy for you, but I also have to pee." I let go of her and go to the bathroom. When I return my group is at the door. We meet Rupert where we left him. We climb in back when the screen goes down. "Where do you want to go next?" Rupert says. "Just take us around to tourist spots." Rupert start to put the screen back up when Vanessa says "Don't take us to the beaches or shopping. Those are for another day." We go to the Hollywood sign, the Kodak and Chinese Theater, and go down the Sunset Strip before returning to the hotel. We race upstairs and as we split I lean in to give Vanessa a kiss when she gets whisked away. I walk back to my room and Peyton and I lay in our clones body. As we finish merging I get washed in the memory of my counterparts day. I start reviewing it as sleep washes over me.


	5. Disneyland

Disneyland

I was having the best day. Vanessa and I were on a romantic island we swam all day and when sunset came we were laying naked in the sand. As I reach over to her it's starts raining. A second later I was doused in water and I jerk up. "What the hell?" I say as I take my wet shirt off. "Dude you are the heaviest sleeper. V called us telling us to be ready by 6:00. We're going to Disneyland!It's your turn to take a shower." Peyton says. I move to get up till I notice a pressing matter. "I think I'll wait a while. I was having a pretty nice dream. There was a tent pitched and it hasn't quite come down yet if you know what I mean." He gives me a dirty look and lays down in his bed. Eventually things return to normal and I leave to take a shower. After I finish getting ready it's around 5:50. I make a clone of Peyton and myself then orb into the other rooms doing the same for our group saving Vanessa for last. I arrive in her room sitting in the chair behind her bed. I find her laying in her bed reading a book."Mornin ma'am. " She rolls around, places her book down, and comes to me. She puts her knees on the sides of my legs. She sits on my crotch and leans down and I gladly receive her lips. "Where's Holly?" I say breaking the kiss. "She's in the bathroom putting makeup on." She says before attaching her lips to my throat. "So we are...alone? That's not appropriate at all!" I say as I pull her face up to mine reconnecting our lips. "Vanessa, the water isn't working!" Holly says. Vanessa breaks the kiss and stands up. "I should go help her." She starts to walk away. I stand up and grab her hand. I telekinetically slam the bathroom door shut and pull Vanessa into me. For about five more minutes we kiss while hearing Holly call for help. We eventually let her out and meet down stairs. We meet Rupert by the limo and we get in. "I suggest that you guys go to sleep while you can. We're going to a place that will keep us constantly moving." Everyone closes their eyes and I started singing lullabies in Vanessa's ears till we were both asleep.

I feel a peck on my lips which wakes me up immediately. "What's the story morning glory?" I ask Vanessa. "We've arrived! I'm gonna need you to say a spell!" She hands me a paper with the spell to change ones appearance with a few modifications. Imagine yourself as a middle aged person without legs in a wheelchair. Make it so the only people who still see you are the people in the car so when Rupert comes back he sees you."

"I call upon the ancient powers

To mask me now and in future hours

Mask me to look like the one I dream

But not from those of whom I deem."

We assume it worked so we get out of the car. We arrive at the front gate which is locked. "Why are we here so early?" Vick asks with a moan. "At eight O'clock the gate opens. We're here an hour early so we can open the park." As the hour went by more families arrived. At five till eight a security guy came out and talked to a little girl. He took them behind the gate and they opened the park. "Great now we got up an hour early for nothing." Henry says. "Don't worry I have another plan. We entered the magic kingdom and Vanessa lead us to a building called city hall. As we enter the building I see dozens of flyers of missing kids. She brings me up to a person and explains my legless situation. The person hands us yellow passes and we all leave. We go and reconvene in the limo. "Zac you can change back now. "

"I call upon the ancient powers,

to unmask me now and in future hours.

Show me well and thoroughly,

reveal myself, so the world can see."

I look into my phone and I'm back to my normal self. "Oh crap! They only gave us six passes."Vanessa says. "It's ok I'll just stay with Jamie. She doesn't like rides." Peyton says. We leave the car and go into disney world. We spend most of the morning going on rides through the exits. At around 10:35 PM the park was about to close so we went down to Café Orleans for dinner. In the middle of eating I here a tune that sounds like a nursery rhyme. As we finish our meal the tune continues to play and I see a little kid jump over the fence. "Did you see that? That little kid just jumped over the fence." I say as I stand up. "I didn't see anything happen." Henry says. All our eyes shoot to the fence as we hear a scream. We all go to the fence and I freeze the entire area. We all hop over the fence and run in the direction of the scream. As we keep running we see an ice cream truck. "Why is there an ice cream truck in Disneyland?" Vick asks. "This truck looks familiar." I walk closer to the truck. "All ice cream trucks look similar." Vanessa says. "No I've seen this truck before.I wonder where." I put my hand on it and I get a premonition. I see my Aunt Prue and Phoebe inside an icy tundra with three little kids. I snap back into reality and I realize what I saw. "I know where I've seen this truck. There is a picture of it in the book of shadows. I'll be right back." I orb up to my attic to the book of shadows. I flip a few pages till I reach the page on the ice cream man. I orb the book back to the truck. "Listen, this is under the entry of the ice cream man. In the guise of a man selling ice cream, this mortal is responsible for capturing demonic lure his prey, the ice cream man plays the devils chord which is a series of notes that when sounded together specifically attract demon kids like moths to a flame. Once lured, the ice cream man then sucks the demon youngsters inside the vehicle, where the children find themselves on a magical playground and trapped in that world, the young demons must face the nothing.""What's the nothing?" Peyton ask."This dangerous force exists in the magical world within the Ice Cream Man's vehicle. The Nothing absorbs both good and evil beings without warning, leaving behind nothing

in their wakes. Since this force does not discriminate in its choice of victims, it targets innocents and demons alike. The Ice Cream Man uses the Nothing to vanquish demon

children after luring them into his vehicle. In that magical world, there is no escape from the Nothing. Sooner or later, it comes for everyone. Now I'll be right back. If they find out I took the book I'm dead." I orb back home and put the book back. I turn around as I hear jingling. "Spice who's here?" I hear Melinda yell. As much as I would love to see spice I don't feel like dealing with Melinda. I orb back to the truck and the group is in panic. "What's going on?" I say as they all come rushing towards me. "Parker was investigating the truck and as she got to the window a man pulled her inside." Vanessa says. "It's going to be ok. We can get in and save her. There has to be another entrance. Spread out and look for one." We each take partners and a side of the truck. "The back door is locked."Vanessa says. "Let me try." I put my hand on the handle and get another premonition. I see my grandpa opening the door. "We need a mortal." I say to Vanessa. "Everyone come here." The rest of the group comes to the back. "The door won't open for magical beings. We need one of you to open it." I say to them. "I'll do it." Holly says. She steps closer to the truck and pulls the handle. The door opens and inside the truck is a playground covered in ice. "Vanessa and Henry come with me. The rest of you stay here and keep the door open." We slide down the slide and look around. "Parker!" I scream many times. "I'm here." Parker says as she walks out of the forest. "I was going towards the smoke." She says pointing to smoke in the sky. "I figured where there's smoke, there is fire. And where there's fire, there is life." We continue to walk towards the smoke. We arrive at a humongous cabin. "Let's go. I don't like the look of this." Vanessa says. "I don't either. The book said that this was where demons are gathered for the nothing. I don't want to see whose in there that can escape the nothing." We turn to leave when I see blinding light and feel a hot shooting pain. I crumble to the floor and pass out.

I wake up in a cage with my hands tied behind my back. As my eyes refocus I notice the other three are in different cages. "Zac you're finally awake! Look in the other cages. It's the kids that went missing." Henry says. I look around into other cages and notice what Henry said is true. "Don't worry I'll have us out of here in no time. I try to blow the lock up but nothing happens. "Try all you want but magic doesn't work here." I look towards the stairwell to see who said that. A teenage boy started walking down the stairs with a ring of keys. "Why did you capture us?" I ask the boy. "You're here to feed the nothing. You see, my fellow demons and I live here by day. Snatch a few kids up and feed them to the nothing. And when night comes we go out into disneyland and have some fun of our own." The boy opens a cage and takes the little girl out. The little girl starts screaming and resisting as hard as she can , but to no avail. "Stop! Don't take her take me." I yell to the guy. "All in good time." He says back to me. "Quick we have to think of a plan! "I say when the boy leaves. After a while I start looking at the lock. Then an idea springs on me. "Vanessa. Parker. Do either of you have bobby pins?" I say with an urgent tone. "I do! But I can't get my hands to my hair." She says as she tries to get them. "Put your hair up against the bars so Henry can grab them." It takes a while because the bars are so close that only Henry's fingers can pass,but he gets them eventually. He then passes them to me and I begin to pick the lock. It takes me a long time but I finally get it. As I step I hear foot steps. I get back into my cage and close the door leaving it unlocked. "The boy with the keys comes over to me. "You seemed so eager last time. This time I'll let you go." As he got in front of my cage I rammed the door in his face. He collapses on the floor and I get out and take his keys. I unlock Vanessa then we untie each other. "Where did you learn to pick a lock?" Parker asks as I unlock her door. "Your mom showed me." I say. I unlock and untie all the other people and lead them out of the house which wasn't easy. I had to go through four demons just to get outside. As we are running back to the playground demons kept appearing. We take them down until we find the slide that leads back to our world. We send the kids in first, then the girls, then Henry. As I was walking up the slide the nothing came. I reached for Henry's leg and grab on as hard as I can. He falls on the ground and starts slipping back in. The rest of our group grabs onto Henry and pulls us out of the ice cream truck. We all fall onto each other and I telekinetically slam the ice cream door shut. "Oh no the kids are running away." Holly says. I freeze them thanking the heavens my powers work again. "How are we going to keep them from telling people about the ice cream truck?" Vanessa says. "We can erase their memory using my memory dust." I can tell they're about to ask what memory dust is so I explain it. "Memory Dust is a special magical powder that can erase the memory of magical and non-magical beings. It was made by white lighters. I'll show you some. MEMORY DUST!" My pouch of memory dust appears in my hands. I walk over to the kids and gather them all in one clump. I blow the dust and all of them and they fall on the ground. "When they wake up they won't remember the truck. Speaking of which... TRUCK, VOLCANO! The truck orbs away leaving nothing in its place. "Did the truck really go to a volcano?" Vick ask. " I would hope so. I would hate to think what would happen if it landed somewhere else." I say. "Wait, if we bring the kids back we'll be questioned by the cops." Henry says. "If I glamour myself as a kid and bring them to the nearest place then sneak away before I'm noticed then we won't have police on our trail." I glamour myself into a kid their age and wait for the kids to wake up. As we climb the fence the park is deserted. I look at my phone and see that it's a quarter past midnight. I run them out of the park to the nearest open building. I sneak out and orb back to my friends. I call the police and tell them where the kids are. "Ok are y'all ready to go to the hotel?" I get a bunch of nods and orb us back to the hotel. I drop everyone off in their rooms. As I get back to my room Peyton and I step back into our bodies. "Dude I just realized we left Rupert." I say urgently. "Don't worry we called him and told him to go home." I'm pretty sure he said more but my eyes shut and I drifted into sleep.


	6. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry

A/N: new beginning. Doesn't change anything else in the story.

(Hi, I'm Zac Halliwell. Most of you don't know me. Well you wouldn't if you didn't belong to the magical community. Ever since my siblings twice-blessed status was absolved the demons have been running a muck and the elders have been interfering way to much . So to set the world back into order the magic community came to an agreement that every magical creature will combine there magic together making a neutral child to balance it out. But something went wrong. The magic flew into the nearest human which was no other than Leo Wyatt. Everyone one assumed the magic disappeared so they decided to try again the next day. When my mother Piper Halliwell came home she and my father Leo "got it on" and I was conceived. The second meeting never happened again since the demons never showed up. The monstrosities continued happening until around nine months later when I was born. The second I came out of the womb my power was sensed around the whole world. I was an incarnation of beauty. My house became the center of demonic activity for a while till my parents got tired of fighting so often that they bound my powers, but bit by bit my powers have been coming back and growing stronger each day. That is how my story began.)

The plane lands and we go get our luggage. One by one I say goodbye to my friends. "So will I see you tonight?" Vanessa asks. "Why? What's going on tonight?" I ask her. "Nothing is. I just thought you would want to come over and see me." She says. "I was planning on going home and taking a nap till dinner, eat, then sleep till morning." I say. "Fine! If you're that sleepy don't bother seeing me the rest of the break." She says turning your back on me. "Vanessa it's not like I don't want to see you, it's just we've had a long week. I've been with you this whole time and all I want is a little alone time." I say. "Zac, we're leaving now." Aunt Billie said. I try to kiss Vanessa goodbye but she walks away. Parker, Henry, and I follow Aunt Billie to her car. "Did you guys have fun in L.A.?" Aunt Billie asks. . "Yeah. It was great." I say in a monotone voice. I text Vanessa and she starts yelling at me. We have an intense argument about how ridiculous I was being. We start yelling through text and she eventually stops responding. Aunt Billie drops me off first. I unload the car and say goodbye. I enter the house and see Wyatt in the sitting room on the coach listening to loud music. I go over and tap him on the shoulder. "Hey bro, welcome home!" He says as he gets up and gives me a hug. "Are mom and dad home?" I ask him as he releases me. "No they aren't. They should be home soon. Is there something wrong?" He asks me. "I'm just really mad right now because Vanessa is mad at me ,but I'll survive. Anyways, do you want to hear about my trip?" I ask him. "Maybe later." He says. I grab my luggage and go upstairs. Wyatt sits back down and puts his headphones back in. I go up to Chris's room. "Hey Chris I'm home." I say to him. "Welcome back" he says while staring at his phone. "Do you want to hear about my trip?" I ask him. "Not right now." He says. I close his door and go to Melinda next. "Hey Mel." I say as I enter her room. "No!" Melinda yells. She moves her hand over spice and she disappears. My anger explodes on Melinda. "WHY DID I KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN? I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT HER HERE WITH YOU!" I yell as I start making my way back downstairs. "IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU GOT A DOG. I LOVE DOGS SO MUCH AND THEY GAVE ONE TO YOU INSTEAD." Melinda yells back. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU WOULD KILL FOR THE DOG. SHE IS MINE. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD YOU DUMB B****!" I yell back to her when I reach the closet under the stairs. "What is going on in here?" Chris says as he appears at the top of the stairs. "What did you call me?" Melinda asks as she walks to middle platform on the stairs. "I called you a dumb b****. Got a problem?" I see anger growing in Melinda's eyes. "LAMP!" She calls. The lamp disappears in blue lights. She motions her hand towards me. Just as the lamp is about to hit me I freeze it and send it flying back to her. She redirects to Chris. He tries to get it away from him but when he moves it, the lamp smacks Wyatt in the back of the head. "WHO DID THAT?" Wyatt yells at us. I point to Chris but they both point to me. Wyatt looks at me. He telekinetically slams the marble table top against me. I fly into wooden wardrobe behind me. It took me a few seconds but I got out and telekinetically throw the coach at Wyatt. After a while the couch goes flying through the wall and Wyatt stands up. He shoots his hands at us and high power energy waves shoot at us. I quickly put up my orb shield but Chris and Melinda aren't as lucky. Their bodies slam into the wall leaving dents. I lower my shield as Chris begins to get up. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Chris yells. Realizing that we needed to stop I try to cool Chris down. "Chris, stop it. We're all..." I didn't get to finish the sentence because Chris flung me against the ceiling. When I hit the ground all my reasoning left. I taped into my demonic powers. "Now I'm mad!" I throw energy balls at all three of them. Wyatt jumps away from his. Melinda tries to orb away but the ball hits her orbs and she flies into the wall. Chris sends his flying to Wyatt. Just as the energy ball is about to hit his face it freezes. "EVERYONE UP TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Mom says. Melinda and Wyatt both orb out. I pass Chris on the way up and he knocks me down. I form an energy ball in my hand. "Zac, stop it." Dad says. I crumple the ball in my hand and ram Chris into the wall as I run up. Chris runs to me and tackles me to the ground. He flips me around and punches me in the face. I push him off me and round house kick him in the face. He stumbles backwards as I pounce on him. We roll around delivering a few blows till my dad comes and pulls us apart. "Your mom told you to go to your rooms now do it." Dad says. Chris shrugs away and orbs out. I need to go blow off some steam. " I say before orbing out. I go down to the underworld killing anything evil that passed me. After blazing a trail through the underworld demons started to become scarce. As soon as I find a pack of demons I get summoned. I appear in the dining room with my mom, aunts, and siblings. "What am I doing hear?" I ask. "First things first I need you to drink this." Aunt Phoebe says. "Why?" I ask." It's to bind your powers. Please just do it. All we want to do is talk. Your magic will be restored when everything is settled. Your siblings have already agreed." I give in and drink the potion. "Ok Piper, Paige may you please leave us?" Aunt Phoebe ask. Mom and Aunt Paige leave and Aunt Phoebe turns to us. "Ok I'm sensing a lot of anger here. Will you tell me what happened?" Aunt Phoebe asks. It takes me a while to remember but it comes to me. "She took my dog and hid her somewhere!" I say pointing to Melinda. "Yeah, well you're no better. You called me..." She looks at Aunt Phoebe. "... A bad word." She says. "Well I wasn't the one who threw the lamp first or involved other people in our fight. You flung it at Chris who had little time and sent it somewhere else where it hit Wyatt." Wyatt stands up. "You guys said Zac hit me." He said. "Better him than me." Chris says. "Well you're going to get it now." Wyatt says as he pounces over the table at Chris. "Get off of me!" Chris says. "Serves you right. Hit him Wyatt!" I say. "Shut up!" Melinda says. "Make me!" I say. She also pounces at me. I fall down with her and push her over me making her slam into the wall. I jump back up and grab Melinda by the collar. I pull her up and push her against the wall. She kicks me in the gut and as I stumble backwards she hits me in the face. "Piper, Paige time for plan B." Mom and Aunt Paige come running in and grab hands. As I start to grab an athame from under a chair, they start reciting a spell.

"Help us reveal the problem inside

So we can help the issue subside

Help us see what has been hidden

So we can bid this problem good ridden. "

As I lunge at Melinda a man appears in front of me. "Don't stop what you were doing just because I am here. He shoots a ball of rage at me and I'm suddenly filled with renewed anger. I run at Melinda with the athame. "Athame!" Aunt Paige says. "I'm guessing he's the problem." Aunt Phoebe says. "Well consider the problem solved." Mom says as she blows the demon up. My anger hasn't left so Melinda and I continue where we left off. "Time for plan C" mom says as she pushes the other two out of the room.

"Pass your petty jealousies

to darkest night.

Let these feuding siblings

no longer fight."

Suddenly all my anger for my siblings leaves me. I get off of Melinda and help her up. We all say our apologies to each other and make up. "So mom, can we have our powers back now?" Melinda says. "You can have your powers back when my house is restored." Mom says. "But we solved our problems and besides, the fight wasn't even our fault. We were being effected by balls that filled us with rage." Wyatt says. "Well I'm sorry but the potion was made to last until everything was returned to normal and my living room is a mess. So as soon as you fix it, your powers will come back." Mom says. When we finish the living room it's around 2 AM. After I take a shower, I call Vanessa's phone five times to no avail. I leave her a message telling her how sorry I am and that I will wait for her to make the next move. I hear a knock on my door then Wyatt and Chris walk in. "Hello Zac. We were just talking with Melinda and we believe she wants to give you something." Wyatt says. "Come on in Mel." Chris says. Melinda walks in holding spice. "I'm really sorry for taking your dog. I should have been more mature." She says in a fake voice. "Go on." Chris says. "And we would like to hear about your trip as well." She says. "Well just hand me my dog and we can get started." I say. They all come lay on the bed and I don't know when but somewhere in the middle of it we all fall asleep.


	7. Out of the Collective

Out of the Collective  
(Wyatt, Chris, and I are in Chris's room watching a video)  
INTERNET VOICE: "B**** is over exposed and I'm sick of it... What's up navy? This is Rihanna... Your a slut and he's a slut too! ""Why are we watching this?" I ask Chris. "Just watch it. He's hilarious." Halfway through the video mom comes in. "What are you guys still doing here? I thought you guys left with Melinda." Mom says. "What are you talking about?" Wyatt asks. "I told you repeatedly that today a few of my friends are coming over to show off their new line of lingerie." Mom says. "Now why would we leave when a bunch of half-naked women are coming over?" Chris says. "She does clothes for men. Now will you guys please go? They'll be here any minute." Mom says. "We're gone." Chris says.

(Scene changes to the underworld. Inside a destroyed lair of the collective which are a powerful group of warlocks. Agnor is returning from his day long witch hunt. He searches around finding scorch marks everywhere.)

Agnor: Hello! Is anyone here?  
(A pile of rubble moves and a man pops up from beneath it.)  
Demon: Agnor? Is that you? I thought everyone was here when he attacked.  
Agnor: Lomon, what happened? Who attacked?  
Lomon: One of the charmed ones child. Although I don't know which one.  
Agnor: Is everyone gone?  
Lomon: I think a few of us were able to flee , but I'm not sure exactly how many.  
Agnor: What about the other lairs?  
Lomon: This one was the only one attacked. Agnor, what are we going to do.  
Agnor: We do what we always have done. We will hire some bounty hunters to take care of the problem.  
Lomon: Who shall we hire?  
Agnor: Well, since seven out of ten of the children have whitelighter blood, we shall hire some darklighters. One for each if them.

(Back to Zac's life. The three boys are leaving the mall)  
"What are we suppose to do now?" Chris says. "I don't know. Lets just drive around town until we find something." Wyatt says. As we walk to Wyatt's car, Chris picks up a flier on the ground. "Look at this. Their is a Wicca gathering in Muir Woods. It starts at 1:00. If we leave now we can make it." Chris says. "Why would we go to that. It's probably just a bunch of phonies pretending to be witches." I say as we get into the car.  
"It's better than Wyatt's idea of riding around town... Look, we can just stop by. If we don't like it we can leave." Chris says. We eventually give in and go to the Wicca gathering.

(Back to Agnor with a few evil guest.)  
Agnor: What is this?  
Lomon: These were the best we could get who weren't afraid to go against the charmed ones' children.  
Agnor: They'll have to do.  
Lomon:(Sigh)  
Agnor: Ok, I want everyone one of you to capture one charmed child and bring them back here. Now off you go.

(Back to Zac and his brothers in the park.)  
"We're leaving now. " I say. "Relax! No one us going to judge you." Chris says as he takes off his shirt. "Not only is it illegal to take your close off in public, but it's also very weird. I don't know any of these people." I say. "You're only given one life to live so why not take chances." Wyatt says as he starts to join Chris. I eventually loosen up and join my naked siblings. As we join the circle I get a few glances. "I actually don't think this is a good idea." I say feeling self-conscious. "C'mon. Your have nothing to be ashamed of." Chris says. I take a deep breath and step inside the circle. "Welcome everyone. My name is Rain and I will be leading us today." She says in a cheerfully relaxed tone as I glare at my brothers. "Before we start, I would like for all of us to close our eyes and and breathe deeply to level our chi. Ready? Begin." I close my eyes and start breathing in and out. I would have stayed like that for a few hours if the sound of branches breaking didn't snap me out of my trance. I turn around quickly to try and hide till I see men in all black with crossbows. "Everybody watch out!" I yell. As the darklighters load their bows all the other "witches" run away. The darklighters shoot at us. Wyatt and I deflect ours back as chris orbs away. As the last darklighters reload, I try to get my clothes. "Zac, no time for clothes just get home." Wyatt said. When I orb home I'm on some kind of platform with curtains blocking me from the rest of the house and music blaring. I walk out from behind the curtain and a dozen eyes stare at me. Before I knew it the whole room froze. I run quickly to grab a pillow off the couch to cover my lower area. "ZACHARY ALLEN HALLIWELL DO NOT PUT MY PILLOW THERE!" Mom says. I turn away from her and throw the pillow back on the couch. "What were you thinking? And why are you naked?" Mom says in a hurried blur. "I don't have time to explain. You just need to get all of your friends out before darklighters arrive."I say just as Melinda orbs in front of me. "Darklighters are come... EEEEWWWW!" Melinda squeaks. "Zac, go put some clothes on." Mom says. As I start to run up the stairs Aunt Paige orbs in front of the stair case with Aunt Pheobe, and all my cousins. "Piper darklighters are..." After a moment of silence I break through them and run up the stairs where I am again interrupted by Wyatt and Chris fully clothed yelling in sync "Darklighters are coming!" They push me upstairs as they go down to the rest of the family. On my way up I hear Aunt Phoebe say something like "Are you sure he's only thirteen." As I run to my room dad pops his head out of his room. "Zac, what's going on?…And why are you naked?" Dad asks. "No time for that. Just stay in your room. I don't know how much whitelighter you have in you but I don't want an arrow to go through you either way." I telekinetically move him onto the bed, freeze him, jam the door shut and to ensure his safety, I put an orb shield around the room. As I get back down stairs mom quickly makes me remove my clothes and stand back where I was. After the room unfreezes, I run behind the curtains while mom gets the guest to leave. "As the last guest leaves Aunt Paige says "DUCK!" Although to no one in particular we all duck. The arrow flies over Chris's head into the grandfather clock. We all look up just in time to see a darklighter put sunglasses on and throw a potion. I see a blinding white light then nothing at all. "I can't see!" I yell. "Neither can I!" Said someone. I kept hearing cries of pain wondering what they were till I felt something shoot into me. I felt like all my magic left my body along with my will to live. As I fall to the ground in pain, I feel someone yank the arrow out of me. My hearing becomes fuzzy and I blackout a few times. When I finally wake up for good I'm on my bed. My body is slowly numbing with pain spreading from my wound. I had a massive headache and I was burning up. I was under so many blankets. I had to get out. I started to try, but my body wasn't responding. "You're finally awake!" Dad says. "I'm so hot. I'm sweating." I say in a whisper. Dad takes the cloth from my forehead , soaks it in ice water, wrings it out, and places it back on my forehead. "Dad, I can't feel anything. Am I gonna die?" I say as my body stopped being numb and started tingling. "No you're not. Sam is about to get here. Now just relax till he does." I'm not exactly sure when my body caught fire but shortly after I felt the fire go down to tingles, then back to numbness, then my body was back to normal. I quickly got out of my bed and quickly orbed my bloody/sweaty sheets into the washer. I thanked Sam, hugged my dad, and took a quick shower. As I step out of my shower I hear knocking on my door. "Zac, when you get dressed come up to the attic." Mom says. When I get to the attic I find everybody up there. "About time you joined us." Chris says. "So what's the deal with these darklighters? Have we found out why they are after us?" I say. "Yes we did. As we were killing that darklighter, he started talking about something called the collective." Mom says. "What's the collective?" I say. "All the book says is that they are a large group of warlocks that hire hit men to kill someone that has wronged them. In payment the warlocks split the power of the killed victim. But we have time to talk about that later. Everybody form a circle around the three of us and join hands. We have to do a cloaking spell. " Mom says. I grab Parker and Henry's hand and we form a circle around the moms.

"Wanted by evil  
Dark as night  
We cloak you now  
In witches light  
To give you time  
To flee or fight  
You now are hidden  
From evil's sight."

Darklighter: Just give me one more chance. I know I can take them.  
Agnor: There is no way you could get all of them by yourself.  
Darklighter: I was the only one that came back. That should prove how powerful I am.  
Agnor: That doesn't prove how strong you are. All it proves is how lucky you were. And besides, I don't give second chances. (Agnor lifts his hand and shoots an energy beam at the darklighter, vanquishing him.)  
Lomon: What do we do now?  
Agnor: I don't know. Bring in a soothsayer. Maybe one can help us.  
(Lomon leaves and returns with a woman soothsayer in chains. Lomon pushes her down on her knees in front of Agnor.)  
Agnor: Tell me your name soothsayer.  
Soothsayer: Trill. My name is Trill.  
Agnor: Well Trill, help me find a way to destroy the kids.  
(Trill's eyes close and the room becomes silent)  
Trill: Destroy the decoy and follow the trail. Beware of fire if you wish to prevail. Bring back the children to put on display. A Wiccan burning shall end the day.  
(Trill opens her eyes and the eerie silence disappears.)  
Agnor: Thank you. That will be all.  
(Lomon drags Trill back and locks her away.)

"So let me get this straight. The clones you make won't be cloaked?" Aunt phoebe says. "Correct. So while the clones are being chased, we have time to find a way to destroy the collective. Is everybody ready to be cloned?" I say. Everyone nods. I focus my energy and wave my hand across the whole room. Seconds later clones started to step out of the host bodies. There was a bunch of chatter between the originals and the copies until we all heard a loud whistle. "If you are a real person follow me. Everyone else stay here and act like you are doing something productive." Mom says. The originals follow her down stairs into the living room. "Ok so what is our first plan?" Prue says. "The first thing that is going to happen is all of the children are going to leave this place." Aunt Phoebe says. "Leave? I though we were going to stay and help!" Kat says. "We just want you guys to be safe. We can handle it from here." Aunt Paige says. "The whole point of the cloaking spell was to let you guys flee without being tracked. So I want all of you guys to go away." Mom says. "I mean it! Now go! As people start leaving, Henry and Parker come over to me. "What are we going to do now?" Parker says. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to see Vanessa." Before they could rebuttal, I orb to Vanessa. When I get into her room, I find her asleep in her bed. I hear footsteps approaching the door and quickly hide myself under the bed. The door opens and I hear an unfamiliar male voice muttering to himself. I keep hearing kill and girl flung around. The last thing I heard before I pieced things together was "Kill her now." I quickly orbed out from under the bed and landed on the man. We both fall on the ground and something black flies out his hand. I assume its some sort of weapon. I sit on his chest and pin his hands on the ground. "I will give you one chance and one chance only to leave and never return." I say. He begins to struggle and breaks out of my grasp in seconds. He telekinetically slams me against the ceiling then sends me towards the wall. Before I hit it, I orb in front of him. I hitch kick him in the face then telekinetically slam him against the desk knocking everything off. "So I guess you don't want to take my offer?" I say. He gets up and sends Vanessa's desk chair flying at me. I front flip over the chair using levitation. As I land in front of him, the chair hits her armoire and smashes into pieces. As I was about to round house his face, We were both flung against opposite walls. I sit up and form an energy ball in my hand. "Zac, stop!" Vanessa says. "But he's a demon... Or something." I say. "I'm the demon (groan)? Says the boy with the energy ball (groan). Vanessa, can you please help me kill him?" The other guy says. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen." I say. I get ready to throw the energy ball at him when I hear "Zac stop! That's my cousin!" Vanessa says. "Oops!" I say as I crumple the ball in my hand." My bad." I get up and walk over to him and pull him up. As soon as I let go of him, he falls to the ground with a whimper. "My leg! I think it's broken." He says. "Don't worry. I got this." I kneel down and heal his leg. "What the hell are you?" He says in an astonished tone. "You got a week?" I say jokingly. This time when I help him up, he stays standing. "Zac, you have to leave! My parents can't catch you up here!" Vanessa says. "I'm not leaving till I get a kiss." I say. She walks over to me and as our lips almost touch, I'm yanked back by my shirt collar. The next thing I know I'm in a dark room and a cloth smothering my face. I start struggling, but with every move, I breathe in. After a few seconds I slow down till I finally black out.

When I wake up I'm strapped to a wooden stake with sticks of wood piled around me. I try to orb but I can't. "No point in trying to use magic, young witch. We placed an amulet around your neck which defuses your power." A random man says. "In a few seconds you will be brought out to a big arena where the collective will watch you and your family burn at the stake." I start thrashing about until I start moving. "Looks like its about to begin." The man says. After I go through a tunnel, I emerge into a room lit brightly with torches. I look around and I see my siblings and cousins being brought in on conveyor belts into the room. We all stop when we form a circle around a fire pit in the center. As we come to a stop, a man walks out on a ledge and quiets the whole crowd. "Welcome everybody! Today is a monumental day for evil. Tonight, we burn the charmed legacy!" Everybody in the room cheers until the man quiets them down again. "Ladies and Warlocks, please welcome the one who made this all possible. My companion, Agnor!" Another man comes out while the crowd cheers again. "Hello my fellow evil doers. Who's ready to start this witch trial?" Agnor says. The crowd starts yelling "kill them" and "burn them". "Hold on for a second." Agnor says. "What fun would it be to just watch them burn?"the crowd starts to get angry. "Before we watch them die, we have a pre-show for you guys." As he says that, a metal gate opens. "Earlier today we choose nine of our best behaved slaves. They all chose a different child to torture. Whichever child takes the longest to burn, the slave that tortured them will be set free." As he finished the sentence, a slave is placed beside each of us. "Begin the torture!" Agnor says. A girl steps in front of me and takes a knife and makes a slit on my cheek. "Do your worst. No matter what you do, I will escape." I say. "That's good! I'm here to help you do that. Trust me. " She says as she breaks one of my fingers. "Why should I? Your actually hurting me." I say. She takes something and jams it in my side. I didn't know what it was till it started electrocuting me. I cry out in pain till she stops shocking me. "I have to make it look believable." She says as she slits my other cheek."So here's the plan, I'm going to cut the rope of the amulet and as it falls you freeze the entire room. Once you do that, I'll place a fake one on you. After that your parents will take over. Any questions? No? Good." She says as she cuts the rope. I quickly freeze the room and about a second after that my mom and aunts orb in. They don't even acknowledge us and quickly go to work putting crystals around the entire room. After the cage is set up all three of them walk to the center. "Hey honey!" Mom says as she passes behind me. As she undoes the knot, the room comes back to life. "The charmed ones are here. Quick! Kill'm!" A random warlock says. As multiple projectiles come flying at us, I put up and orb Shield around my family (including the slaves). As my mom and aunts join hands, the arena tries to flee, but get zapped back by the crystal cage.

"Forces of darkness  
Gathered tonight  
You're now destroyed  
By witches light  
With all our power  
We sisters decree  
The collective is vanquished  
By the power of three"

Suddenly, everybody in the whole arena starts to burn till there's nothing left but a pile of ash. I let my shield down and all the slaves vanish including Trill. After we untie everybody and we all get healed we orb back up to the manor. Our parents told us all how Trill came to Aunt Phoebe in a vision and told her all about the plan on how to destroy the collective. After a while everybody who doesn't live at the manor leaves to go home. As I crawl into bed and shut my eyes, I hear a voice say "Goodnight everyone!(giggle)" I blow it off as an ancestor and slip into sleep.


End file.
